Never Too Late
by akasuna no hataruno teng tong
Summary: Tak ada kata terlambat diantara kita.


My first Oneshoot!

Maaf kalo telat pub. Ini fict baru diroduksi tanggal 19 malem., Sebelumnya happy birthday dulu wad Gaara-kun and Me.,*disorakin reader "aLay Lu"*

LET'S FRIENDS!

.

.

.

WARNING!

Alur : Faster

Deskrip : Ga mutu

Mistypo : cari aja

EYD : Mungkin masih banyak kekurangan

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Never Too Late © Akasuna no hataruno teng-chan

.

.

.

Konoha, 18 Januari 20X1

"Hosh! Hosh! Ma -af Gaa-ra-kun, aku terlambat," ucapmu dengan terengah-engah menghampiriku. Dapat kulihat wajah lelahmu yang kini menyelimuti kecantikamu. Namun entah mengapa hal itu malah mampu membuatku semkin kagum padamu.

"Tak apa. Ayo!" kuulurkan tanganku menyambutmu. Dan dapat kuperkirakan sebelumnya,wajahmu terlihat bersemu merah, ekspresi yang selalu kuinginkan saat kau menatapku.

Dengan senyum yang terpatri di bibirmu,kau sambut tanganku. Saling bertautan, saling mengisi ruang diantara jemari kita. Kemudian aku mulai mengajakmu berjalan mengitari kota,seperti janjiku untuk malam ini. Sepanjang perjalanan hanyalah kebisuan yang dapat tergambarkan dalam diri kita, namun inilah yang paling aku kagumi dari dirimu, dapat mengutarakan perasaan cintamu padaku tanpa mengeluarkan banyak kalimat cinta untukku. Mengingat kita juga sama-sama tipe pendiam.

"Gaa-ra-kun, ma-af, a-ku lelah,"

"Baiklah. di seberang sana kita sudah sampai,"

Kulihat lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah, pertanda penyebrang jalan mendapatkan gilirannya melintasi jalan ini. Berasamaan dengan penyebrang jalan yang lainnya, masih dengan menggenggam tanganmu aku mengajakmu melintas. Namun saat berada di tengah-tengah jalan kuhentikan langkahku,dan kau sambut dengan tatapan heranmu.

"Gaa-ra…." Dapat terlihat dengan jelas wajahmu semakin memucat mengingat sebentar lagi lampu akan berganti dengan warna hijau.

Benar yang dikhawatirkan Hinata. Setelah lampu berganti mobil-mobil pun mulai berjalan. Dan dapat kudengar beberapa klakson berbunyi menandakan protes dengan aksiku -tepatnya kita berdua-. Akan tetapi aku tak ambil pusing perihal ini semua.

Kutarik dirimu semakin merapat padaku. Kusatukan dahi kita berdua mengurangi jarak yang ada, hingga akhirnya dapat kurasakan betapa manisnya bibirmu ini. Meskipun ada getaran saat kumulai mengecupmu perlahan, tapi lagi-lagi akau selalu menyukai apa yang ada pada dirimu. Dan kitapun melakukan ciuman pertama.

Ciuman pertama kita. Ditengah kebisingan kendaraan yag berlalu-lalang, juga detakan jantung kita yang saling beradu, membentuk suatu simfoni indah menggema di hati.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tepi sungai Konoha. Tempat saat ini aku dan dirimu berada. Disinilah aku pertama kali menemukanmu, melihatmu, mengagumi dan kemudian mencintaimu. Sosok gadis manis bermata lavender bercahaya lembut, rambut indigomu yang dibiarkan tergerai dipermainkan angin musim gugur. Betapa beruntungnya aku sosok itu telah berda disampingku,menjadi milikku.

Kulihat jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam lebih lima puluh menit. Itu tandanya sepuluh menit lagi akau akan menjadi sosokku yang baru. Menjadi sosok yang lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya. Dan akau harap begitu.

"A-pa ha-rapanmu di u-sia de-lapan belas i-ni, Gaa-ra-kun?"

"Tak banyak, aku hanya ingin menjadi lelaki yang lebih dewasa sehingga aku layak berada disisimu,Hinata," seketika kau tunjukkan ekspresi kesukaanku. Merona.

Tanpa terasa waktu kembali menunjukkan jam sebelas lebih lima puluh Sembilan menit. Tandanya satu menit lagi hari itu tiba. Hari bersejarah dalam hidupku.

Akan tetapi…

"Gaa-ra-kun! S-sakit… akh…" dapat kulihat kau mencengkeram kepalamu dengan begitu kuatnya.

"Hinataaa…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Konoha,19 Januari 20X2

Kubuka perlahan pintu salah satu ruang inap ini. Dapat kucium semerbak aroma bunga mawar mendominasi seisi ruangan. Sejenak aku merasa terpikat oleh aroma ini, namun hal itu berlalu begitu saja mengingat pemilik raga beraroma bunga mawar itu tengah terbaring lelap di ranjang tak jauh dari vas bunga mawar hampir layu tersebut berada, mengingat ini sudah hampir tengah malam.

Kududukan diri disampingmu. Kutatap wajahmu yang sudah setahun ini tak menunjukkan ekspresi merona padaku. Pucat. Dan jujur, sebenarnya aku membencinya. Kugenggam tanganmu. Dingin tanpa ada denyut nadi yang berdetak dengan cepat. Dan aku tak suka.

Kulirik jam tanganku. Hari ini telah berakhir. Biarlah.

"Hinata. Cepatlah terjaga. Aku sangat rindu padamu," ucapku setelah sekian lamanya hanya mampu membungkam diri. "Aku berjanji akan selalu mengucapkan kata cinta untukmu. Aku…" kata-kataku terhenti ketika dapat kurasakan gerakan tanganmu.

"Gaa-ra-kun."

"Hinata! Syukurlah,biar kupanggilkan dokter," segera aku beranjak untuk memencet bel yang tersedia. Namun tanganmu menggenggamku,seolah itu adalah larangan.

"Ja-ngan pang-gil dok-ter Gaa-ra-kun,"

"Ap…"

"Selamat ulang tahun," ucapmu tanpa terbata. "Ma-af, a-ku ter-lambat meng-ucapkannya,"

"Tidak Hinata. Tak ada kata terlambat untukmu." Balasku sembari mengecup puncak kepalanya

"Terima kasih." Seketika itu juga dapat kurasakan peganganmu melemah. Dan mata indahmu telah tertutup kembali. Hinata kembali koma.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Konoha,18 Januari 20X3

Hampir dua tahun sudah kujalani hidupku tanpa kau disampingku. Aku berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang dahulu sering kita lalui saat bersama. Kemudian langkahku terhenti saat berada di tempat penyebrangan jalan. Tempat bersejarah dalam hidupku, tempat ciuman pertama itu terjadi.

Seketika aku tersenyum getir mengingatnya. Tuhan, benarkah kau ciptakan waktu untuk terbuang begitu saja, tanpa bisa kuulang, walupun itu hanya untuk sekali saja.

Kulanjutkan perjalananku menuju tempat tujuanku setiap harinya. Rumah sakit Konoha. Disinilah setiap harinya gadis tersayangku selalu terlelap panjang. Dan entah mengapa aku selalu ketagihan untuk selalu memandangnya. Meskipun tak dapat kupandang mata lavendernya, senyum di bibirnya yang pucat. Dan aku benci ini semua.

Tanpa sengaja aku melirik kalender yang terpampang di dinding. Shit! Sebentar lagi 19 Januari. Aku benci ulang tahunku. Karena di hari itu kau mulai tak sadarkan diri. Mulai saat itu kau meninggalkanku. Saat itu aku mulai kehilangan segalanya darimu. Tapi satu yang tak bisa hilang. Cintamu padaku masih sangat kurasakan hingga sekarang. Masih Hinata.

Entah mengapa emosiku tak terkontrol untuk saat ini. Aku mulai menitikkan air mataku, mencengkeram erat kemeja yang aku kenakan. Seolah itu dapat menghilangkan rasa sesak ini.

"Hinata! Bangunlah!" dengan kalap aku goyang-goyangkan tubuh Hinata berharap ia akan terjaga. Namun setelahnya aku memeluknya dengan erat, menghirup aroma tubuhnya, merasakan sisa-sisa kehangatan darimu. Sungguh, aku rindu.

Setelah kurang lebih lima belas menit aku memeluknya, kubaringkan kembali tubuh Hinata ke posisi semula. Kurapikan selimutnya hingga menutupi dadanya. "Hinata, maaf!" ucapku dengan mata terpejam menahan air dari sudut mata ini.

Kurasakan gerakan tangan meyentuh pipiku. Ah, memang menyenangkan jika ini semua benar-benar nyata. Tangan kecil nan dingin. Setidaknya untuk saat ini, aku enggan untuk membuka mata karena takut khayalanku ini akan sirna. Namun… tidak, ini terlalu nyata. Perlahan tapi pasti, kubuka kelopak mataku memastikan ini bukan ilusi belaka.

"Hinata…" ucapku setengah tercekat melihatmu tersenyum padaku.

Namun, kebahagiaanku tak belangsung lama. Tiba-tiba tanganmu melorot dari pipiku. Bukan hanya itu, matamu kembali terpejam, bibir pucatmu terkatup membentuk senyum indah. Dan… astaga! Kau tak bernafas.

"Dokter!" kupencet bel darurat berkali-kali. Hingga tak lama kemudian datang dokter dan dua orang susternya. Dengan cekatan mereka memeriksa Hinata. Akan tetapi, beberapa saat kemudian gelengan kepala sang dokter menjawab sudah seluruh pertanyaanku.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Tidak mungkin! Hinata…" entah mengapa aku sendiri sekarang malah berlari meninggalakan Rumah sakit ini dan kembali menyusuri jalanan seperti saat malam ulang tahunku, dua tahun lalu bersama Hinata. Langkahku terhenti ketika di tepi jalan. Tepatnya disamping lampu lalu lintas itu berada.

Senyumku langsung mengembang ketika dapat kulihat Hinata berdiri di tengah-tengah jalan ketika mobil berlalu-lalang. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung menghampirinya.

CKIITT….! BRUAKK…

Kulihat beberapa orang mengerumuniku. Tapi aku tak peduli dengan mereka semua. Yang jelas, Hinata terlihat paling jelas diantara kerumunan itu dan mengulurkan tangannya seolah mengajakku bangkit. Dan aku menyambutnya.

Kudengar jam kota berdentang pertanda 19 Januari tiba.

"Happy Brithday, Gaara-kun."

FIN

Huwwwaaaa,…. Selese akhirnya sodara-sodara..

Gaje ya! Bodo ah! Aku ngetiknya nih sampai jam sebelas malem.,

*sukurin! Sapa yang suruh he!*

Dan masalah fictku yang lain, aku janji kug mau apdet! Tapi ga sekarang2 amat.,

Tugas sekola bnyak eugh…

Maaf sekali lagi kalo fict ini masi jauh dari kata cukup!

DAN AKU MOHON UNTUK PARA READER SUPAYA KASI TAHU MANA KURANNGYA

*READERBanyak Tauk!*

Berkenankah!

REVIEW PLEASE…


End file.
